Mes Drabbles HP
by Aliice-Slytherin
Summary: juste un petit recueil de OS écrits au gré de mon inspiration généralement des Dramiones, mais aussi d'autres couples comme BZ/GW ou RW/PP. Rating M par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Encore moi ! je suis sur tous les fronts hein ? je sais je me dis ça aussi mais que voulez vous ? quand une idée me vient à l'esprit je me sens obligée de l'écrire et je me retrouve avec des OS sortis de nulle part. **

**c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de créer ce petit recueil, qui contiendra pour la plupart des petits extraits de la vie de tous les jours, avec mes couples préférés (cf mon profil) **

la** plupart seront des OS sans trame particulière, juste des situations drôles, ou tristes au gré de mon inspiration. **

**j'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez, et si vous avez des commandes spéciales a faire, n'hésitez surtout pas, ça me fera plaisir. **

**Aliice.**

* * *

Un martèlement sonore contre la vitre de la fenêtre tira Drago des dossiers sur lesquels il était concentré. Il regarda l'horloge en face de lui il était à peine six heures du matin et Hermione devait encore dormir dans leur chambre, que faisait donc là ce hibou à cette heure si matinale ?

Il se leva, appréhendant une mauvaise nouvelle. Il reconnut les envellopes familières de Poudlard et aussitôt il comprit.

Les jumeaux.

A tous les coups ces deux idiots s'étaient faits prendre à faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, là ou il ne fallait pas.

Drago s'était longtemps moqué de Fred et Georges Weasley. Et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle le destin (ce traitre) lui avait fait grâce d'un remix des jumeaux Weasley, sauf que ces deux là étaient blonds, et beaucoup plus sournois. Mateo et Raphaël Malefoy étaient le pire cauchemar des professeurs et des élèves de poudlard.

Parfois Drago aimerait qu'ils prennent exemple sur leur petite sœur. Alice. Sa douce adorable Alice, son bébé. elle était le portrait craché d'Hermione, sauf que ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Il ouvrit la lettre avec un soupir de lassitude et la lut attentivement. Son visage pâlissant un peu plus à chaque mot.

_Mr et Mme Malefoy,_

_C'est avec regret que je vous écris aujourd'hui pour vous convoquer à Poudlard le plus tôt possible. Il est arrivé un incident impliquant l'un de vos enfants qui a été pris dans une situation assez compromettante. _

_Une sanction a déjà été imposée, mais j'insiste sur le fait que votre présence est nécessaire._

_Cordialement. _

_Minerva McGonagall._

Les jumeaux, les jumeaux... qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore fait ? plusieurs fois il avait manœuvré avec le conseil d'administration de l'école pour leur éviter un renvoi, mais il ne pourrait plus leur sauver la mise très longtemps il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec eux. En attendant, il allait réveiller leur mère.

Il entra dans la chambre et trouva cette dernière profondément endormie. Sa chevelure brune était éparpillée sur les oreillers et une de ses jambes dépassait de la couette. A la vue de cette peau nue et dévoilée, une vague de désir menaça de le submerger. Voilà une chose qui n'avait pas changé pendant toute la durée de leur mariage, il la désirait comme au premier jour. Focus Malefoy... focus.

- Grangiiie.

- mmmmhhhh

- GRANGER !

- OUI ! KESSKIAA

- bon maintenant j'ai ton attention continua t il d'une voix qui avait retrouvé son ton calme et posé figure toi que _tes _fils se sont encore mis dans des ennuis.

- humpff... rien de très nouveau, et surtout pas de quoi me réveiller et ce sont NOS fils je crois me rappeler qu'on était deux lors de leur conception.

- non mais là quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont allés trop loin. Il faut qu'on aille à Poudlard et qu'on soit de retour rapidement j'ai une réunion à 10 heures et je suppose que tu n'as pas que ça à faire.

Elle consentit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et parcourut son mari du regard. Il était vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de pyjama, et très sexy. Les années l'avaient rendu encore plus beau et plus séduisant. Il était un peu plus de 06 heures, ils ne pouvaient pas aller à Poudlard aussi tôt. Et elle avait une bonne idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire en attendant.

- Drago ? susurra t elle.

- qu'est ce que tu prépares toi ?

- tu viens voir par ici deux secondes ?

il fit deux pas et elle l'agrippa par la ceinture de son pantalon et l'attira à elle de sort à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus.

- Hermione tu es incorrigible.

- ça te pose un problème ?

- pas le moindre murmura t il en capturant ses lèvres.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils arrivaient devant le bureau de McGonagall prêts à entendre le nouvel exploit de leurs jumeaux.

Ils entrèrent et échangèrent quelques civilités avec leur ancienne professeure de métamorphose. Puis deux coups se firent entendre signalant la présence des coupables.

La porte s'entrouvrit tout doucement, et Charles Zabini, le fils de Blaise fit son entrée, suivi peu de temps après par Blaise lui même. Que faisait donc Charles ici ? Drago ne savait pas qu'il fréquentait ses fils, il avait deux ans de mois après tout.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et à leur grande surprise, ce n'était pas Mateo et Raphaël mais... Alice.

Le regard d'Hermione passa de celui de sa fille à Charles, et un éclair de compréhension la traversa.

Oh merde. Merde, merde, putain de merde !

Drago n'allait pas s'en remettre.

Ce dernier qui ne se doutait encore de rien avait l'air de plus en plus confus.

- Mlle Malefoy, Mr Zabini, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici en présence de vos parents. Mr et Mme Malefoy, Mr Zabini veuillez prendre place s'il vous plait.

Malheureusement je ne vous convoque pas pour des raisons heureuses. Votre fille Alice ici présente ainsi que votre fils à vous Mr Zabini, ont été surpris dans une position hautement compromettante, dans le bureau d'un professeur de surcroît. Devant la gravité de l'acte et l'insistance du professeur en question, j'ai décidé qu'il était de mon devoir de vous informer afin que vous puissiez prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

Un silence absolu régnait dans la pièce.

Malefoy pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Alice et Charles attendaient les réactions recroquevillés sur eux même.

Blaise avait l'air hautement amusé par l'ensemble de la situation.

Et Hermione comptait à rebours les secondes avant que Drago ne se remette du choc et n'explose

Trois.

Deux.

Un...

- ZABINI JE VAIS TE TUER !

et voilà ... pensa Hermione. Son mari était tellement prévisible parfois.

- quand tu dis Zabini tu veux dire le père ou le fils ? osa demander Blaise avec un rictus moqueur

- LES DEUX ! hurla Malefoy qui était à présent tout rouge. Ce qui n'était guère flatteur. COMMENT EST CE QUE CE PETIT BOUFFON A OSÉ POSER SES SALES PATTES DE SERPENTARD SUR MA FILLE ?

Hermione retint un sourire. Il semblerait que Malefoy ait oublié qu'il était lui même un serpentard. De même que les jumeaux. Seule Alice était à Serdaigle et c'était juste parce que le choipeau avait estimé que son intelligence dépassait sa fourberie.

- Bon Drago on se calme ok ? après tout ce ne sont plus de enfants et rien ne dit qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de vraiment grave...

une petite toux supposée discrète du professeur Mcgonagall vint démentir ses propos et Blaise fut obligé de changer de discours.

- bon ok ils faisaient pet être quelque chose de pas très approprié.

- totalement inapproprié conviendrait mieux Mr Zabini

- avec tout le respect que je vous dois professeur VOUS NE M'AIDEZ PAS et toi ! ajouta t il en se tournant vers son fils. Je croyais t'avoir mieux enseigné que ça ! dans le bureau d'un professeur mais tu es malade ou quoi ! la salle sur demande tu connais ?

Drago qui jusque là semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole reprit soudainement ses facultés.

- LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE ? C'EST ÇA TON CONSEIL GÉNIAL ? POURQUOI TU NE LUI DEMANDERAIS PAS PLUTÔT DE TENIR SES PRÉCIEUX BIJOUX DE FAMILLE LOIN DE MON BÉBÉ OU ALORS C'EST MOI QUI VAIS ME CHARGER DE LES LUI FAIRE DIsPARAITRE.

- non mais Drago ça va c'est pas la fin du monde. Je parlerais à mon fils ça ne se reproduira plus.

- MAIS ÉVIDEMMENT QUE ÇA NE SE REPRODUIRA PLUS CE CRÉTIN A VOLÉ L'INNOCENCE DE MA FILLE.

Cette fois la toux qui les interrompit ne provenait pas de la directrice, mais de Charles Zabini.

- si je peux me permettre, c'est elle qui a volé mon innocence.

- ce que Charles essaye de te faire comprendre, expliqua Hermione qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, c'est que ta fille a perdu sa virginité il y a deux ans. Tu aurais été au courant si tu ne t'obstinais pas à la voir comme un bébé.

Cette fois c'en était trop.

Blaise et Drago s'étaient tous les deux écroulés de leur chaise. Le premier riait à s'en briser les côtes, frappant le sol de son poing. Et le deuxième était tout simplement évanoui. Trop d'émotion pour son petit cœur.

- je savais que cette journée allait être longue. Soupira Hermione

elle se mit à réfléchir pour savoir si elle réanimait son mari tout de suite ou si elle attendait plutôt de le ramener chez eux. Elle choisit l'option deux.

Hermione embrassa donc sa fille, lui promettant d'avoir une bonne discussion avec elle, et fit léviter Drago jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle allait le calmer et ensuite elle s'occuperait d'Alice.

Un problème à la fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Retour d'une auteure super honteuse...**

**non je n'ai pas abandonné c'est juste que je traverse une phase super importante de mon cursus et que je prépare des examens importants.**

**et je n'ai toujours pas fini de réécrire tout ce que j'ai perdu après le bug de mon ordi..**

**alors à ceux qui attendent la suite de mes fics, je vous demande un peu de patience mais je ferais de mon mieux pour tout mettre a jour durant le mois d'Octobre. **

**sinon voici pas un mais DeuX petit OS dont l'inpiration m'est venue en regardant une comédie romantique. j'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Disclaimer: honnêtement si les peronnages d'Harry Potter m'appartenaient, ça se saurait... surtout que certains seraient beaucoup plus à leur place si ils étaient menottés à mon lit... * tousse* Drago-et-Blaise *tousse***

**sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture ! et n'oubliez pas les reviews ça m'encourage !**

* * *

Hermione réajusta son voile devant l'immense miroir de sa future chambre, dans la résidence des Goldstein.

On aurait difficilement imaginer une mariée moins enthousiaste.

Elle se regarda dans la glace sous tous les angles. Sa robe lui allait comme un gant, elle était jolie, dans un certain sens, mais totalement inappropriée pour elle... Hermione aimait les choses simples, elle aurait aimé que sa robe soit ainsi, malheureusement, sa future belle mère, la mère d'Anthony en avait décidé autrement. Raison pour la quelle elle ressemblait présentement à une meringue.

Derrière elle, Ginny l'observait d'un air critique. Elle était l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur, et avait activement participé à l'organisation de ce mariage, malgré ses réticences à la voir épouser Tony.

- Hermione... tu es sûre que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? je te jure qu'un mot de toi et je te fais sortir d'ici tellement vite qu'ils ne verront que la trace de cette robe ridicule.

- Gin' nous en avons déjà parlé ! je vais épouser Anthony

- mais tu ne l'aimes PAS !

- mais lui m'aime ! j'ai appris que parfois il vaut mieux être avec quelqu'un qu'on aime pas et qui nous traite bien que quelqu'un qu'on aime et qui nous fait souffrir.

- Herm' je ne te comprends pas ! tu viens d'admettre ouvertement que tu aimes toujours Malefoy, et tu vas malgré tout en épouser un autre ?

- crois moi cela vaut mieux !

- n'importe quoi... mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux...

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Harry et Ron entraient dans la chambre.

- Hermione...

- ah non pas vous deux aussi

- mais on n'a encore rien dit intervint Ron

- je vous vois venir ! vous voulez me convaincre de ne pas épouser Tony !

- on voulait surtout te convaincre de nous laisser le faire disparaître discrètement mais ta proposition est aussi acceptable.

- vous êtes inccorrigibles

- plus sérieusement Hermione, reprit Harry, pourquoi veux tu t'imposer ça !

- il m'aime Harry, et lui au moins ne me fera pas souffrir.

- nous aussi on t'aime et on ne te fera pas souffrir, c'est pas pour autant que tu vas nous épouser !

- parce que vous êtes déjà pris peut être, tenta elle de plaisanter

Son meilleur ami ne répondit rien, et se contenta de la regarder d'un air inquiet.

Hermione ne le savait pas encore, mais il lui faudrait passer sur son corps, celui de Ron et de Ginny pour épouser ce petit prétentieux.

- Barman ! un double whisky pur feu ! aboya un Drago malefoy qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il ruminait dans son manoir, et cela se voyait. De profondes cernes marquaient son visage autrefois parfait. Il était plus pale que d'habitude ce qui dans son cas était alarmant.

Au moment ou il tentait de se saouler vainement dans ce bar sordide, _elle _était probablement entrain de lui dire oui... et cela lui était insupportable... surtout que c'était entièrement sa faute.

La vie lui avait fait un cadeau ! une femme belle intelligente, qu'il aimait et qui le lui rendait. Mais il avait tout ruiné et maintenant elle allait épouser un autre.

Il tendit la main vers le verre que le barman venait de déposer devant lui quand une petite main délicate l'arrêta dans son geste. Il reconnaitrait cette main entre mille.

- qu'est que tu veux Pansy ?

- est-ce une manière d'accueillir une vieille amie ?

- au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je ne suis guère d'humeur mondaine alors une fois de plus que fais-tu ici ?

- je suis venue faire ce que je fais le mieux, t'empêcher de te foutre en l'air

- Pansy...

- Pansy rien du tout ! tu vas rester là assis comme un malheureux à te saouler la gueule pendant que la femme que tu aimes se lie à quelqu'un d'autre ? tu es DRAGO PUTAIN DE MALEFOY et tu vas juste rester là sans rien faire.

- tu sais quoi ? OUI je vais rester ici ! que veux tu que je fasse ? que je débarque à son mariage sur mon grand cheval blanc pour l'arrêter ? je ne suis pas ce gars là Pansy ! je ne suis pas un putain de poufsouffle je suis un serpentard tu te rappelles ?

- oui tu es un serpentard, tu es sensé obtenir ce que tu veux coûte que coûte... et ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu fais en ce moment... tu dis que tu n'es pas un poufsouffle mais en ce moment j'en doute sérieusement...

le regard plein de déception qu'elle lui lança ensuite fut le coup de grâce. Au fond de lui, Drago savait qu'elle avait raison. Si il laissait Hermione se jeter dans ce mariage stupide sans rien faire, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais... il était un serpentard, mieux, il était Drago Malefoy. Et il était déterminé à le prouver.

- Hermione, ma chérie, commença son père... tu sais que ta mère et moi te soutiendrons quoi que tu fasses, es tu sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- oui papa... répondit elle en faisant de son mieux pour refouler ses larmes. D'abord parce que sa belle mère la tuerait si elle se présentait dans l'allée avec un maquillage ruiné, et ensuite parce que son père et ses amis était capables de l'enlever pour l'empêcher de se marier si ils la voyaient triste.

L'orchestre engagé pour l'occasion entama la marche nuptiale, et elle descendit l'allée au bras de son père. A l'autre bout l'attendait l'homme qui partagerait le reste de sa vie... allez savoir pourquoi, cette pensée éveillait une sourde appréhension en elle (ou une véritable terreur mais elle refusait de se l'avouer). Mais elle était décidée, avec le temps elle apprendrait à aimer Anthony, même si il n'était pas Drago.

La cérémonie commença sans tarder, et Hermione écouta distraitement le sermon du représentant du ministère qui célébrait le mariage.

- nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour célébrer l'union d'Anthony William Goldstein et d'Hermione Jane Granger si quelqu'un a une raison valable de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais...

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, tous les deux prêts à se lever... Ginny avait commencé à ouvrir la bouche quand une voix retentit du bout de l'allée.

- TU PARLES QUE JE M'Y OPPOSE ! de toutes les fibres de mon être !

- OUI !

Toute l'assemblée se tourna pour regarder Harry et Ron qui venaient de se lever et de hurler en chœur. Ils s'excusèrent et se rassirent en rougissant légèrement, sans pour autant se départir de leur larges sourires.

Ceux qui étaient assis dans les premiers rangs purent meme entendre le petit cri de joie de Ginny et le soupir de soulagement du père d'Hermione.

- Malefoy ! cracha Anthony ! que fais tu ici ! que fait la sécurité !

- la sécurité ? répondit Parkinson qui était juste derrière Malefoy, tu parles de ces guignols qui perdent la tête dès qu'ils voient un peu de peau ?...

- tu t'es dénudé devant les gardes ? s'indigna Ron, son petit ami dont le sourire avait fondu comme neige au soleil

- mais non chéri ! ou du moins pas vraiment ! mais on en reparle plus tard tu veux ? on a un mariage à ruiner là...

- il faudra me passer sur le corps pour ça lança Anthony

- Ne me tentes pas Goldstein, restes hors de mon chemin, je ne suis pas ici pour te parler.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et toute l'assemblée devint silencieuse.

Hermione l'observa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il avait maigri, son visage était émacié, et pourtant à ses yeux il était toujours la perfection faite homme.

- Hermione tu ne peux pas épouser ce crétin ! pas quand nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je t'en supplie Hermione je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, que je fais parfois des conneries... ok je fais souvent des conneries ajouta t il après que Pansy et Ginny se soient bruyamment raclé la gorge. Mais je t'aime et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, je suis prêt à changer Hermione si tu m'en laisses la chance.

Les femmes de l'assemblée (excepté Mme Goldstein) était à présent tout attendries devant cette confession. Hermione crut même entendre Parvati se moucher « discrètement ».

Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Elle aimait Malefoy, tellement que c'en était douloureux, mais Anthony était un gentil garçon et il ne méritait pas ça...

Elle allait répondre quand pour la deuxième fois une autre personne déboula dans la salle.

- ATTENDEZ ! arrêtez tout de suite ce mariage ! Miss Granger vous ne pouvez pas épouser Tony ! fit un jeune homme séduisant, et apparemment à bout de souffle.

Mais qu'avait donc l'univers à s'acharner pour qu'elle n'épouse pas Tony ? en parlant de Tony, ce dernier était anormalement pâle et regardait le nouveau venu avec une panique évidente, apparemment incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

Malefoy de son côté observait ce nouveau développement avec intérêt. Tout ce qui pouvait empêcher Hermione d'épouser de semblant d'homme était le bienvenu.

- ah et pourquoi cela si ce n'est trop vous demander ? fit elle d'un air exaspéré, et surtout qui êtes vous ?

- mon nom est Matteo ! et Anthony et moi sommes en couple depuis deux ans

Cette fois, une exclamation surprise parcourut l'assemblée. Ils étaient venus célébrer un mariage, et ils étaient à présent au premières loges pour assister à une véritable tragédie grecque.

On entendit distinctement la mère d'Anthony pousser un long hurlement avant de s'évanouir.

Hermione était muette de surprise... elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson rouge sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Malefoy souriait d'une oreille à l'autre. Et Harry et Ron retenaient à grand peine leur fou rire.

- on a le droit de le faire disparaître maintenant ? demanda Ron

- NON ! hurlèrent Hermione et Matteo en chœur.

Quand la mariée eut repris ses facultés elle se tourna vers Anthony d'un air furieux

- alors c'est ça hein ? toute cette gentillesse et cette délicatesse cette volonté absurde de vouloir attendre le mariage pour... tu sais de quoi je parle ! et c'était à cause de ça ! par que tu... tu...

- joues dans le même camp ? suggéra Drago

- LA FERME MALEFOY ! hurlèrent Hermione et Anthony en même temps.

- oh c'est bon ! pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur moi aujourd'hui...

- pauvre chou... fit Pansy en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds

- Anthony ! quand exactement allais tu me dire que tu es gay ? jamais hein ! tu ne crois pas que je mériterais de le savoir ?

- je ... ce n'était pas important !

- pas important ? s'écria Hermione dont la voix prenait un ton hystérique, c'est le genre de choses que tu dis dès le début ! « bonjour mon nom est Anthony, j'aime le chocolat je déteste le poisson et je suis gay ! » ça m'aurait évité de me retrouver dans cette stupide robe prête à faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie !

- je confirme la robe est atroce... intervint à nouveau Malefoy.

Cette fois Hermione préféra l'ignorer.

- tu me déçois beaucoup Anthony...

et au moment ou ce dernier allait répliquer, une autre personne débarqua (encore !).

- ARRETEZ ! Hermione tu ne dois absolument pas l'épouser !

C'était Lavande Brown... son amie, et également sa médicomage.

- Hermione si tu me dis que tu sors avec Lavande je _me_ tue et _ensuite_ je _te_ tue ! grogna Malefoy

- hein ? quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? protesta l'intéressée

- ne fais pas attention Lavande, et pour ton information je ne compte plus épouser Anthony, mais je serais ravie de savoir pour quelle raison tu en penses autant...

- tu es sure que tu veux entendre la raison devant tout le monde ?

- au point ou j'en suis, la moitié de ma vie vient d'être déballée alors parle !

- tu es enceinte ! et étant ton amie, je suis bien placée pour savoir que ce n'est pas d'Anthony !  
Cette fois ce fut au tour de Malefoy de s'évanouir, d'Harry et Ron d'être muets de stupeur et de Ginny d'éclater de rires hystériques.

Hermione leva les yeux vers celui qui aurait du être son mari et croisa son regard narquois...

- eh bien Granger on dirait que je n'étais pas le seul à cacher des choses...

- Anthony je...

- non, ne dis rien, ce n'est qu'une preuve de plus que ce mariage ne devait pas se faire fit il avec douceur, sans aucune trace de ressentiment dans la voix.

- je suis désolée Anthony...

- non c'est moi qui suis désolé... j'aurais dû assumer ce que j'étais depuis bien longtemps...

- comme quoi tu aurais du m'écouter intervint Matteo

- et toi Hermione tu aurais du nous écouter ajouta Ginny

Pansy se dirigea vers Malefoy, et le ranima à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il poussa un léger grognement, ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son amie...

- Pansy, je viens de faire le plus bizarre des rêves murmura t il... Lavande avait débarqué au mariage pour annoncer qu'Hermione attendait mon enfant...

- hum... Drago... je crois que tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil autours de nous.

Ce qu'il fit.

Et là la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

Tout était vrai... il allait vraiment être papa...

Et sans un regard de plus vers Pansy, il se leva et fonça vers Hermione, la femme qu'il n'aurait jamais du laisser partir et la fit tournoyer dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il la posa enfin et croisa son regards, les mots qu'il s'était refusé à prononcer depuis si longtemps lui vinrent avec une facilité déconcertante.

- je t'aime...

L'assemblée fut à nouveau silencieuse attendant fébrilement la réponse de la gryffondor.

Celle-ci resta muette un long moment, et dans la foule, quelqu'une commença à perdre patience. C'était Muriel, la grand tante de Ron.

- Jeune homme si elle ne veut pas de vous je serais ravie de prendre sa place...

- Hermione je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de te presser mais j'apprécierais vraiment que tu répondes disons... maintenant ! murmura Malefoy légèrement paniqué à l'idée d'être molesté par la vieille tante Weasley

- je t'aime aussi souffla t elle, avant de l'embrasser sans même lui laisser le temps de soupirer de soulagement...

Toute l'assemblée explosa en applaudissements enthousiastes, et Hermione entendit clairement la grand tante de Ron s'égosiller !

- voilà ce que j'appelle une cérémonie grandiose ! s'exclama t elle ! ça, c'est du mariage !

* * *

**et voila pour le premier OS **

**page suivante :)**

**(n'oubliez pas que les OS n'ont absolument rien à voir entre eux)**

**reviews please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième OS... **

* * *

- Le grand moment que vous attendez tous est enfin arrivé ! ce soir, la coupe de feu va désigner les trois étudiants qui auront eu l'immense honneur de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers annonça la voix de Remus Lupin, actuel directeur de Poudlard ayant succédé à Mcgonagall.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'objet enchanté dont les flammes viraient tout doucement au rouge.

Après une petite explosion et une pluie d'étincelles, un premier nom sortit.

- le champion de Durmstrang est Igor Krum

Comme c'est étrange, le fils de Viktor pensa Hermione qui faisait partie de la délégation du ministère. En tant que directrice du département de la coopération magique internationale elle avait participé à chaque étape de l'organisation de ce tournoi. Vu le champion de Durmstrang, elle espèrait sincèrement que James ne serait pas celui de Poudlard, ou Harry aurait une crise cardiaque... elle lui disait souvent qu'il était trop protecteur.

- la championne de Beauxbâtons est Colette Dupré.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentit à la table des serdaigles ou la plupart des beauxbâtons se trouvaient. Puis le silence revint, un silence tendu... ils allaient enfin savoir qui était le champion de Poudlard.

- et le champion de Poudlard est...

Lupin eut un petit sourire intéressé à la vue du nom inscrit sur le papier.

- eh bien pour la première fois le champion de Poudlard nous vient de la maison serpentard...

eh bien au moins ce n'est pas James pensa Hermione.

un murmure s'éleva dans la grande salle, mais il s'évanouit rapidement à l'annonce du directeur.

- le champion de Poudlard est Scorpius Malefoy !

Il y eut un bref moment de silence pendant lequel on entendit distinctement le bruit sourd d'une personne heurtant le sol.

Hermione Malefoy venait de s'évanouir.

Scorpius se leva tranquillement pour rejoindre les autres champions dans une salle adjacente. Il savait que sa mère allait réagir de façon excessive et c'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe de feu.

Il passa d'abord s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de prendre le même chemin que les deux autres.

_Quelques heures plus tard au manoir Malefoy._

Drago avait une assez bonne idée de ce à quoi il allait occuper sa soirée. Il venait de rentrer de voyage, et avait pris quelques semaines de congés. Hermione avait fini avec l'organisation de ce maudit tournoi qui lui prenait tout son temps ces derniers mois et il allait enfin pouvoir passer quelques jours tranquilles avec elle. Cerise sur le gâteau : Scorpius et les jumeaux étaient à Poudlard et Alice était en voyage scolaire avec sa classe de l'école moldue qu'elle fréquentait.

Tout était prêt. Le diner, le plat préféré d'Hermione cuisiné avec amour par les elfes, la table, les bougies, le champagne, une petite musique d'ambiance.

Il était prêt à passer une soirée tranquille, et une nuit torride...

Sa petite bulle rose éclata à la seconde ou Hermione entra dans la salle, échevelée, le visage rouge et apparemment hors d'elle.

- Malefoy c'est terrible ! je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est arrivé mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? mais qu'est ce qu'ON va faire ?

si elle l'appelait Malefoy, c'est que la situation était grave, voire critique.

- Hermione, ma chérie calme toi et expliques moi ce qui te mets dans cet état !

- Scorpius est le champion de Poudlard ! expliqua sa femme entre deux sanglots.

- vraiment ? s'exclama t'il d'un air plein de joie

elle lui lança un regard meurtrier

- euh je veux dire _vraiment ? _répéta t il avec un air plus réprobateur.

- Malefoy te ne sembles pas réaliser à quel point c'est dangereux ! rappelles toi comment s'est fini le dernier tournoi auquel nous avons assisté.

- Hermione tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas pareil. Voldemort n'est plus dans les parages pour tout foutre en l'air. Et tu as organisé ce tournoi donc tout devrais bien se passer.

- mais c'est mon bébé !

- ben voyons... ton « bébé » a apparemment l'âge nécessaire pour mettre son nom dans la coupe de feu alors je ne crois pas que nous ayons notre mot à dire en plus ce serait très hypocrite de ta part d'organiser ce tournoi pour que les enfants des autres y participent mais refuser que le tien en fasse autant. Allez viens par là, ajouta t il en l'attirant dans ses bras.

- Scorpius n'est encore qu'un petit garçon...

- non ma chérie, c'est toi qui le vois ainsi. Et il savait que tu n'accepterais jamais qu'il soit champion c'est pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit.

La façon dont Hermione se raidit dans ses bras à ce moment n'annonçait rien de bon.

Au bout d'un silence interminable, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix dangereusement basse qui précédait généralement la volée d'oiseaux furieux qu'elle savait si bien faire apparaître.

- _tu savais ? _

- eeeeuh Hermione en fait c'est à dire... commença il précipitamment tout en reculant

SMASH

Une assiette venait de s'écraser sur le mur derrière lui et il l'avait évitée de justesse.

- Hermione non attends je vais tout t'expli...

SMASH

- Mione mon amour je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu cr...

SMASH

- eh ! je l'avais préparé avec amour cette crème brûlée ! enfin les elfes... GRANGER POSE CE COUTEAU

SHLACK

Voilà le couteau en question qui venait de se planter dans le mur à deux centimètres de son oreille droite.

Elle cherchait un autre couvert à lui lancer quand son regard se posa sur quelque chose d'encore mieux.

Sa baguette.

Drago suivit son regard, et chercha des yeux la sienne. Juste au cas ou, Merlin savait qu'avec sa femme il y avait souvent un « cas ou ».

Merde elle était dans sa robe de sorcier dans leur chambre.

Il y eut un bref instant pendant lequel ils se regardèrent se jaugeant mutuellement puis en une fraction de secondes, ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur la baguette d'Hermione.

Elle fut plus rapide.

Il décida d'appliquer le plan B : Fuir. Et vite.

Trop tard.

- OPPUGNO !

une volée d'oiseaux sanguinaires fonça droit sur lui et l'atteignit alors qu'il était à mi-chemin des escaliers.

- GRANGER enlève moi tout de suite ces saletés !  
- tu l'as bien cherché ! tu as envoyé notre fils se faire charcuter !

- TU AS ORGANISÉ CE TOURNOI tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même !

- tu l'y as encouragé !

- non je l'ai juste laissé faire ses propres choix !

- eh bien moi je fais le choix de te laisser dormir sur le canapé ! bonne nuit...

elle passa devant lui sans un regard pour se rendre dans leur chambre qu'elle verrouilla après lui avoir jeté sa baguette, une couverture et des oreillers.

Il put enfin se débarrasser des quelques oiseaux qui n'avaient pas encore disparu. Ses bras étaient pleins d'égratignures faites à coups de bec et de griffes.

Il se dirigea tristement vers le canapé...

tu parles d'une nuit torride...

* * *

**Et voilaaa **

**J'ai un quatrième OS d'écrit, un peu plus lemoniaque et je vous le posterais contre des reviews (oui bon ça devient du chantage, vous pouvez parfaitement me le reprocher.. dans une review haha !)**

**Aliice.**


End file.
